ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plumber Academy
Plot The scene starts inside the Plumber base within London. Magister Trill is talking to Jon. Magister Trill: You have to train Magister Retch's Plumber recruits since he has gone on a mission by the Magistrata. Jon: Right, I better look at their profiles then. The scene transitions into the Plumber computer room. Jon is sitting down and looking at the computer screen going through the trainee's profile. Jon stops going through when he spots April's profile. Jon: April wants to be a Plumber? Jon continues to scroll through the cadets and sees Jack and Stacie's names on there as well. ''' Jon: So they all want to become Plumbers, wonder why. '''The scene changes to the main room. Magister Trill is standing next to Jon. Jon: Thanks for helping out. Magister Trill: With 20 cadets, I would need help as well. The doors open and the cadets walk through. Some Human, some from other species around the galaxy. A member of Heatblast's species, Pyro, and Jill, a Petrosapien are there as well. Jon: Right, you are all here to learn to be the best Plumbers that you can be. The tests are hard, and are not to be taken lightly. Magister Trill: Magister Marron will be taking the physical activities like combat practice, weapon fixing, and so on. Jon: While Magister Trill will be taking the theoretical side but will help me from time to time with the physical itinerary as well. Any questions? Pyro: I thought Magister Retch was taking us? Jon: He was but he has to go on a special mission and has requested that Magister Trill and myself teach you to be the best Plumbers possible. Jill: What kind of combat training will we do? Magister Trill: Defence, attack, counter attack and some special scenarios made by Jon. Jon: I will make these scenarios dependant on how you do throughout your time here trying to be a Plumber. April: How easy will it be? Jon: It wont be easy. This course is to prove your strengths and turning your weaknesses into strengths. Just because your family April doesn't mean your getting different treatment to the rest of the cadets. Same goes for Jack and Stacie. Magister Trill: Any other questions? Jack: Where will we be staying? We were told to bring our things for this week. Jon: You will have your own sleeping quarters. Jack: That's good. Jon: Right, since there are 20 of you, I think we should split you into two teams of 10. What do you think Magister Trill? Magister Trill: I agree. I'll take 10 and start on the theoretical agenda. Jon: I'll start the physical agenda with the other 10 and then switch them over at lunch? Magister Trill: Seems like a good plan. The scene now moves into the training room. Jon is there with 10 other cadets. Within these cadets, there are April, Stacie, Jill and 7 other cadets. April: Why couldn't Jack be with us. Jon: Quiet! Any more talking when not given permission to will get your sub team into trouble. Right, we are going to do some defensive training. Dodging your opponents attacks and then striking at the best moment. April, come here. April walks up to Jon. Jon: April, go and punch me and don't stop. April does as instructed and keep trying to land a hit on Jon but Jon dodges them all with ease by moving side to side. When April slips up, Jon goes and trips her up and pins her to the floor. Jon gets up and helps April up and then April goes back to the group. Jon: There I was watching April's movements, seeing when the best time to strike was. April had good rhythm but a little slip up with the feet allowed me to get in and stop her. Now there are 10 of you, partner up. The 10 cadets pair up and start to train. April and Stacie have paired up together. Stacie is defending while April is attacking. Jon oversees the other Plumbers and they are doing well. Jon moves over to April and Stacie to see their progress. April goes to attack Stacie and then April becomes sluggish and Stacie takes her down and pins her. Jon: Well done Stacie. Stacie gets off April and helps her up. April looks upset. Stacie: You'll get there eventually. Jon looks at all the Plumbers and shouts. Jon: Okay, switch over! Now April is defending and Stacie is attacking. April tries to find a weak point but is struck by Stacie. Jon: April, you need to have your mind open. Keep a visual on Stacie but think about your surrounding area as well. April tries to defend again but gets struck. This keeps happening. Jon: Okay, that is all for the defensive agenda. Now I want you all to line up in a straight line in front of me. All the cadets do as Jon says. Jill is at the front. Jon: Right, I want to see how good your physical power is. Only punching though, no powers. Jill raises her hand. Jon: Yes Jill. Jill: I'm a Petrosapien and there are some other species here which are dangerous to Humans. Will you stay Human still? Jon: Good question, and no. I will stay Human for the cadets who aren't damaging to Humans. But for you Jill. Jon activates the Ultimatrix and then transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Come on Jill, punch me. Jill goes and throws a few punches at Diamondhead causing him to move back a little bit with each punch. Diamondhead: Right, that was good. Next. Jill moves to the back of the line and a Transylian walks up and starts punching Diamondhead but Diamondhead doesn't move. The Transylian moves back. Diamondhead: There is some good power in there but needs a bit of practice. We will have it nailed by the end of the course. The Transylian moves to the back of the line. All the cadets have a go and then Stacie turns up. Diamondhead hits the Ultimatrix and turns back to Human. Jon: Bring it on Stacie. Stacie starts punching Jon but nothing is happening to Jon. Stacie gets annoyed and throws a more powerful punch at Jon and Jon goes flying across the room and smashes into the wall. Stacie gasps. Jon gets up and walks over to her. Jon: Good amount of power at the end, though we don't want to injure the people are trying to save. Stacie move to the back of the line and now April moves up to Jon. April punches Jon but Jon doesn't move a bit. April walks away to the back of the line upset. Jon: There was potential there April. Jon looks at the clock on the wall. Jon: Right, it's time for lunch, after lunch you are with Magister Trill with some theory work. You are dismissed. Every cadet leaves. The scene moves to the canteen. Jon and Magister Trill are sitting together. Magister Trill: How were they? Jon: Good. Stacie has a lot of power when she is angry. Magister Trill: That is something we need to work on. Jon: How was the theory? Magister Trill: They were all good. Jack shined a lot in the theory. Going to mark them all later. The scene goes back into the training room. The cadets are all in a line, Jack is at the front, since he hasn't gone yet. Jon: Come on Jack. Jack goes and punches Jon but nothing is happening and then Jack punches him in the ribs and then the chest and Jon moves back. Jon: That was good. Sometimes you need to wind your opponent. Right that is everything for today. Magister Trill will be marking your theory tests tonight so expect your results tomorrow. Dismissed. Everyone goes. 4 days have now passed. Jon is in the training room with his 10 cadets, April and Stacie's group. Jon: Today I will be seeing how your theory and practical skills match up. Your objective, rescue the prisoner up on the hill. Your opponents will be Magister Trill's team. All guns are put to stun. April, I want you to lead your team. April smiles and tells the team her plan. Magister Trill's team walk in. Some go to the prisoner and the rest stand strategically around the base of the hill. Jon: Right, everyone ready. Begin! April's team starts to move and spread out. April runs down the middle with Stacie covering her. Some of April's team get caught and taken over to the capture area. Almost all of April's team has been captured apart from April and Stacie. Stacie shoots the top of the cliff and a plumber from Magister Trill's team starts to fall down. April runs towards him and jumps on his head while he is falling and grabs the top of the cliff. Another one of Magister Trill's team stands above and aims his gun at April. Stacie has gone round the other side unnoticed and has climbed to the top of the hill and points her gun at the other Plumber. Stacie: I think we win. Jon walks into the centre. Jon: Wrong Stacie, you lost. April and Stacie go over to Jon. April: How? We got the hostage. Jon: But at the cost of your team. In real life we would have to save them now as well. April: We do that all the time. Jon: This is a Plumber exercise not Dr. Animo or Vilgax. Stacie: We thought this was a good plan. Jon: Your team could now be dead. You have to think of Magister Trill's team as an enemy not Plumbers. April: If it were realistic. Jon: You want realism, then okay. Jon climbs to the top of the hill. Jon: I'm the hostage. Jill, you’re the leader this time. This realistic enough for you. One of Magister Trill's Plumbers put handcuffs around Jon's wrists. Jon shows the cadets then they all begin. The Plumbers taking strategical points with three around Jon. The cadet start talking about a plan then spread out. This time there are 3 cadets per group and one staying behind giving cover fire. The one left behind is April. The 3 groups press on, taking on the Plumbers. April then takes her chance and runs behind boulders till she gets to the hill. She is about to climb the hill but the alarm goes off. The Plumbers take off the handcuffs on Jon and Jon activates his Ultimatrix communication. ' Jon: What is the problem? Plumber (Voice): Mystrix has gotten out of her cell, and is on her way to Gavin! Jon: Thanks. '''Jon turns off the communication. ' Jon: You cadets are to return to your sleeping quarters. Plumbers with me. '''The Plumber leave with Jon. In the main room, Mystrix is firing mana blasts at other Plumbers. Mystrix: You are all weak, thinking the cell could hold me. Jon and Magister Trill's team enter. The Plumbers take points ready to shoot Mystrix. Jon: And yet it’s been so long. Mystrix: You want to mock me? Jon: I can mock you all I want. Mystrix fires a mana blast towards Jon. Jon dodges and the Plumbers start firing at her. Mystrix sends out a mana blast which stops the guns from working. Jon hits his Ultimatrix and transforms into Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Armodrillo! Mystrix: That thing can’t do anything to me! Armodrillo runs towards Mystrix and Mystrix dodges. ''' Armodrillo: Come and get me loser! Or is Gavin going to be disappointed. '''Armodrillo runs off and Mystrix follows. They end up in the training room. Mystrix is by the hill, and Armodrillo is underground. Armodrillo then drills into the ground and the hill starts to crumble and stones hit Mystrix and she gets knocked out. The Plumbers enter and arrest Mystrix again. Armodrillo: That's sorted. The Ultimatrix flashes and the communication is on. Armodrillo: Any more problems? April (Voice): Gavin is still in his cell. Armodrillo: April? Armodrillo runs out and goes to Gavin's cell a few floors down. Armodrillo sees April, Jill and Stacie. Armodrillo looks into the cell and Gavin is still there in stasis sleep. Armodrillo: You disobeyed orders April. And you two. April: I made them come along with me. Armodrillo: Then you will face the punishment yourself. You will have to clean both the male and female toilets on the 13th floor but only using a sponge. April looks sad and walks off. Armodrillo: You two were lucky she owned up. Next time you will get a punishment. Go to your sleeping quarters. Stacie and Jill go to their quarters. Time moves ahead to results day. Everyone is in the main room. Jon, now in Human form, and Magister Trill are at the front on a stage. Jon: Now, all of you have made it here, but have you all passed? Magister Trill: Your names will appear on the screen on at a time. The pass level is 85%. Jon: This is a total of both your practical and theoretical studies. The cadet’s names appear on the screen, one by one, with the grade they got next to their name. Stacie sees her name and a 93% by it. Jack's name pops up next with 96%. Jill got 93% and Pyro got 97%. April's name appears last. She watches in worry. The percentage appears on the screen showing she got 86%. Jon: You have all passed. Some easily and some barely. But you are now all Plumbers. Collect your badges and certification by the exit with the other Magisters. The cadets talk and start to leave since they all passed. April, Jack and Stacie stay in the main room. April: How come I only just passed? Jon: You disobeyed my orders a lot. But your practical skills was good and Magister Trill said your theoretical work was very good. April seems a bit happier, but then Jon holds his stomach area. April: Jon, you okay? Jon looks up and his eyes are red. Jon: Jon isn't here at the moment. Jon, under control, hits the Ultimatrix and gets Ulticon. Jack: Not you again. Ulticon: I am getting more and more stronger even if I am not used. April: Just leave my brother alone! Ulticon: If only it was that simple. He and I are one. I control this body. Jack turns into his Petrosapien form. Jack: Stacie, get Magister Trill. We are Plumbers now, we must win. Stacie runs away to get Magister Trill. April absorbs the ground and becomes steel form. Ulticon: You think you would hurt me, Jon. Jack: Jon would want us to stop you. Jack goes and fires diamond projectiles at Ulticon. They do nothing to him. Ulticon: This is just laughable. Ulticon punches the ground and the ground waves towards Jack and hits him causing Jack to go into the ceiling and back to the floor unconscious. Magister Trill enters with Stacie. They both start attacking Ulticon. Ulticon: You both think you have a chance as well. Jon (In Ulticon's head): They have a good chance. Ulticon: They have no chance at all. Stacie: It’s talking to itself? April: More like to Jon. Ulticon: He is an annoying segment in my body. Stacie: We are getting Jon back. Stacie and Magister Trill start firing the plasma bolt guns at Ulticon. Ulticon focuses on them, giving April the chance to run in and hit the Ultimatrix. Ulticon hits April towards Stacie and Magister Trill. Ulticon: You think that would work?! Jon (Inside Ulticon): Yep, now my Ultimatrix is synced. Jon hits the Ultimatrix in Ulticon's mind and a green flash engulfs Ulticon and Ulticon reverts to Jon. Jon goes over to April. Jack gets up and goes over to her as well. Jack: She okay? April: I want ice cream. Jon: Totally fine. Just remembered her 14th birthday at the beach. The four of them smile. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Stacie Magister Trill Plumber Cadets * Pyro – Heatblast * Jill – Petrosapien * Other cadets Villain Mystrix Aliens Used * Diamondhead * Armodrillo * Ulticon - Not in control Category:Episodes